MusicalFable
by Blade100
Summary: When Zorbak messes with a potion, it changes the world of Lore into...A MUSICAL! Now Alex the Dragonlord, Zero the Dragon, and all their friends will sing, dance, and...sing some more against the forces of EVIL!
1. MAMBO!

A/N MUSICFABLE! Let's hope this works well! I don't know if it will, but oh well! Let's watch and see. R n R!

Don't own anyone, but Zero and Alex

MAMBO!

"Need some he-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me f-"

"I know."

"Oh so you know what I'm-"

"Yes."

"Okay, what number am I thinking o-"

"Twenty Six."

"…Your hood looks stupid," Alex said.

Shadow Tamer ignored him and continued working on the potion in the cauldron with Warlic.

"Two Eyes of Newt," Warlic read off the book.

"Check," Shadow Tamer said, throwing them in.

"A pint of Sandsea sand."

"Check."

"And a cup of Dragon urine."

"…Check, thanks for helping the cause Zero," Shadow Tamer said.

_Welcome! It was easy!_

"Right, now we just let it simmer for half an hour," Warlic said as he light some wood under the cauldron on fire, MAGICALLY! Letting the orange potion bubble.

"Was that really necessary?" Shadow Tamer asked.

Well….no…but I wanted to say it…

"Sigh…fine…"

"Come, let us go take a short walk… the potion is stinking," Warlic said, sniffing the air. With those words said, Warlic, Alex, and Shadow Tamer walked out the door back outside of Warlic's tent.

* * *

"Huh? What do we have here?" Zorbak asked, sneaking into Warlic's tent. "Sniff…sniff…AW GROSS! This potion is horrible! And not in the EBIL way! Hmmm… maybe a little ebil would help?" Zorbak smiled. The blue Moglin's staff glowed black and he dipped it into the cauldron. Suddenly the potion glowed blue, then purple, then turned orange again. "Hehehe…. MAJOR EBIL COMING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Dude… don't ruin it… you're overdoing it.

* * *

"The potion looks better," Alex said as everyone walked in.

"It looks the same," Shadow Tamer said.

"Just saying."

"Hmmm…"

"Something wrong Warlic?" Alex asked.

"I do not -"

BWOOSH!

The potion suddenly glowed and blew up, soaking everyone in the potion. It then reformed together in a ball and floated into the air, high above.

"That's weird," Alex said.

_Daddy! Uncles! Look! It's raining!_

"Raining?" Warlic asked and everyone ran out. Orange rain hit them, but it only lasted for a few minutes. It then stopped, and the clouds disappeared.

"…What just happened?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Something must have happened to the potion. You two may go back to Falconreach while I investigate. Thank you for your help," Warlic thanked, walking back into his tent.

"What do you think was up with that rain?" Alex asked.

"Dunno… let's not think about it. Come on," Shadow Tamer advised, walking to the portal, with the Dragonlord and Dragon quickly following.

* * *

"What do you think? Valencia or Robina?" Alex asked

"Huh?" Shadow Tamer asked as they had some drinks at the Falconreach inn.

"Who's hotter?"

"…Is a women's body ALL you care about?"

"NO! I care about their hair and face two!"

"Sigh…"

"Let's see… Robina, Celestia, Valencia, Serenity, Ballyhoo, Fae, or Ayane? All are cute and hot in their own way…" Alex said, looking at the Ranger, Priestess, Treasure Hunter, Wood Elf, Catgirl, and Ninja. "Hmmmm… MAN! NOT TOO MENTION ALL THE OTHER HOT GIRLS IN THIS CITY!"

"Maybe you should sing about, might help you choose," Shadow Tamer joked.

"GOOD IDEA!" Alex said, jumping on to the table. Suddenly Alex glowed and all his armor turned into a white suit, white pants, and white hat with a black line on it appeared in the air. Alex took the hat and put it in his hands.

_Why is Daddy wearing 90s clothes?_

"…I have no idea," Shadow Tamer whispered.

Alex began napping his fingers and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo #5!" Alex yelled as the girls looked at him.

_One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride  
To the liqueur-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
_

**Alex jumps off the table and grabs Robina's head**

_Beer bust like I had last week  
I must stay deep  
Because talk is cheap_

**Alex lets go off and dances with Celestia, Valencia, and Serenity**

_  
I like Robina, Celestia, Valencia, Serenity  
And as I continue you know  
They are getting sweeter_

_So what can I do I really beg and you my lord  
To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet_

**Alex looks at each of the girls, dancing and singing**

_  
A little bit of Robina in my live  
A little bit of Celestia by my side  
A little bit of Valencia is all I need  
A little bit of Serenity is what I see  
A little bit of Reens in the sun  
A little bit of Nythera all night long  
A little bit of Alesis here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man_

**Alex jumps up and down and shakes his to the beat. He then does a backflip putting his hands on the ground and then landing on the ground, sliding from left to right and forward and back**

_  
Jump and down go and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
_

**Other adventures join in with Alex's dance**

_Clap your hands once _

_And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you are doing it right  
_

**A mike appears and Alex grabs it, singing**

_A little bit of Robina in my live  
A little bit of Celestia by my side  
A little bit of Valencia is all I need  
A little bit of Serenity is what I see  
A little bit of Reens in the sun  
A little bit of Nythera all night long  
A little bit of Alesis here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man_

_A little bit of Robina in my live  
A little bit of Celestia by my side  
A little bit of Valencia is all I need  
A little bit of Serenity is what I see  
A little bit of Reens in the sun  
A little bit of Nythera all night long  
A little bit of Alesis here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man  
_

**Alex flirts with each of the girls, giving them a flashy smile and one liner**

_  
I do all to  
Fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch and sky_

"ALEX!" Shadow Tamer yelled.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"Do you know what you were doing?"

"What?"

_Daddy was dancing and singing! You very good at it! _

"…Me? Singing? AND DANCING!?" Alex screamed. "That's impossible!"

"Actually you were," Celestia said. "Along with everyone else in the Inn."

"…We better go see Warlic to investigate this," Shadow Tamer said.

As soon as the two walked out they saw a large gang of people dancing. They were all doing the SOULJA BOY DANCE!

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch me Crank It  
Watch me Roll  
Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now, Watch me You...  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now, Watch me You...  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now, Watch me You...  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now, Watch me You...  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

"Let's hurry," Shadow Tamer advised.

"Right behind you!" Alex yelled, running after.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Tell me if you want to be in. If you do, fill this out. I'll only take a few.

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Gender:

Class: (No Dragonlords)

Weapon:

Anything Else:

R n R! Also VOTE WHO IS THE BEST LOOKING GIRL IN DF! WHY?! I DON'T KNOW!!

**BATTLE ON!**


	2. Be Prepared For Our Theory

A/N So…how is everyone? Me? Hungry, sick of school, but I'll spare you the rant, (THIS TIME!) Here goes, I'm making it up as I go so, wish me luck!

Own Alex, the plot, and Zero, nothing else

Be Prepared For Our Theory

"Warlic?" Shadow Tamer asked, opening the door.

The Mage, Dragonlord, and Dragon were met with the blue mage, dancing and snapping his fingers in a strange little dance.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)_

"WARLIC!" Shadow Tamer yelled.

_Daddy… I'm scared…_

"So am I Zero, so am I…" Alex whispered.

"Huh? Shadow Ta…I don't suppose you didn't see that, did you?" Warlic asked.

"We saw it," Shadow Tamer answered.

"Sigh… I do not know what is going on. Have you been-?"

"Breaking into song? Yeah. Alex was mamboing just a few minutes ago."

"And I was awesome!"

"Shush," Shadow Tamer ordered. "Ideas, Warlic?"

"I'll send some letters to some warriors who may help us. For now rest, don't sing and… well… just don't sing."

_Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely,_

"ALEX!!"

* * *

"Hello?"

Four figures walked into the tent and were teleported to Warlic's home. Alex, Zero, Shadow Tamer, and Warlic walked up to the four and looked at them.

There was a Warrior with blood red armor, dark teal trim, tanned skin, and black hair, 'hero style'. In his hand was a Temple Broadsword. He looked around and saw our heroes.

"I'm Darastrix. You the guys that called for me?"

"That's us," Warlic nodded.

Next followed a boy and a girl. The girl had long chocolate brown hair, and orange Warrior armor. In her hand was a Sir Jeffrey's Can-Opener sword.

"Larosin Fin-Schaets."

"Helloooo NURSE!" Alex said and took Larosin's hand.

"Uh…"

The boy had green hair, and green skin and Rouge armor. He had two candy daggers in his hands and a cheeky smile.

"Rayne Daie… He always like that?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes," Shadow Tamer groaned.

Last was a rouge with dark blue hair, about 5 feet 10, with dark blue and black armor. In his hands were daggers, and his back had a quiver and bow.

"Kai."

"I have called you all here to face a situation that may be of grave danger," Warlic explained.

"What's that?" Kai asked.

"Have you guys…been…breaking into song?"

"…Great Lore! I thought it was just me!" Darastrix yelled.

"We were just eating some food and then BAM! The chef was singing!" Rayne yelled. "It was cool!"

"Freaky is what it is!" Kai yelled. "I was hunting and my prey started dancing!"

"You should have seen Alex was flirting with girls in the inn," Shadow Tamer began. "It was pretty funny."

"I believe I know a spell that may help, let me get my books," Warlic said.

"…Are there even books for this?" Larosin asked.

"Looks like," Alex said.

* * *

"Is it ready? Is it ready? Is it ready?" Alex asked

"Is it ready? Is it ready? Is it ready?" Rayne asked.

"Dear LORE! It's like stereo!" Shadow Tamer yelled and glared at Alex and Rayne.

"Okay the spell is ready! Stand back!" Warlic ordered.

"Anyone else wondering WHY there's a spell to stop people from singing against their will?" Larosin asked.

"Writer's Continence," Shadow Tamer commented.

HEY! I'm offended by that!

"Shut up and continue the plot!"

Whatever.

Warlic stirred the potion in the cauldron with his staff, and the potion turned blue. Suddenly the cauldron began glowing.

_Is it going to blow up again? _

"Probably."

In a flash of blue, a swirling blue and cyan portal appeared over the cauldron. Alex slowly walked over to it and thought he saw two black dots in it.

"Huh?"

Suddenly two girls flew out of the portal, and fell on top of Alex. The Dragonlord was confused for a second, but suddenly smiled. "We made a spell that makes women?! THAT'S THE GREATEST SPELL EVER!"

The girls that came out of the portal were less happy though.

"AAAHHH! PERVERT!" one yelled, punching Alex when she realized where his hands were.

The two girls quickly stood and everyone had a look at the newcomers.

One was in blue Warrior armor, and had short messy brown hair. She had sapphire blue hair and in her hand was a Full Silver blade. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at them. "Wait…Warlic? Is that you?"

"Have we met?" the Mage asked.

"It's me! Saya Hitai! AKA Trip?"

"I do not believe we have met."

The other girl was in a strange blue uniform with a symbol with a triangle with two triangles coming off it. She had brown hair in a ponytail style and a strange glowing partisan in her hand.

"Uh… I'm Veronica… Where am I?"

"Lore, in the outreaches of Falconreach," Kai explained.

"Lore? Okay…why are you guys holding all those… artifacts?"

"Artifacts? What artifacts?" Darastrix asked.

"Those old swords, why aren't you using Lightpartisans or something?"

"…What the Lore is a Lightpartisan?" Larosin asked.

* * *

"So you're from five years into the future, and you're, as it seems, the future," Shadow Tamer repeated.

"Yep," the two agreed.

"**Or **maybe Veronica is from the past and something REALLY bad happened making time restart!" Alex yelled. Everyone then looked at Alex with a WTF face.

"You. Stop talking," Kai ordered.

"You know… you two look familiar," Veronica commented.

"Huh? Us?" Shadow Tamer and Alex asked.

"Yeah… Maybe I know you're ancestors in my time?"

"Or you've seen my face in your books!" Alex suggested and flexed his muscles. "You know, super strong, handsome, girl magnet, and great Dragonlord."

"…No, I don't think anyone from my time knows a 'Dragonlord' Alex," Veronica replied, making some of the others laugh a bit as Alex tripped and fell.

"Warlic, do you know what went wrong with your music stopping spell?" Trip asked.

"Yes, instead of Crocodile tooth, I was given Alligator tooth… Who gave me the tooth?"

Suddenly those from the current time period looked at Alex, who just glared at them. "What? Is that the moral of the story? When in doubt, blame Alex?!"

"We'll just have to find another way; I don't have the ingredients to try to make another Music stopping spell."

"Right!" Darastrix asked. "All we have to do is break down the facts before it happens again!"

Warlic:  
_I've got a theory,  
that it's a demon,_

**Warlic imagines a demon dancing and singing**

_A dancing demon,  
No, something isn't right there_.

Larosin:  
_I've got a theory,  
some kid is dreaming,  
and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare_

**Larosin holds up a picture of Broadway and draws stick figures of everyone in it**

Shadow Tamer:  
_I've got a theory we should work this out,_

Darastrix, Veronica, and Trip:  
_Its getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about._

**Shadow Tamer and Warlic searched through some books for help **_  
_  
Alex:  
_It could be mages, some evil witches_

**All the girls glare at Alex**

_Which is ridiculous cause witches they were persecuted, and wicca,  
Good and loved the earth, and woman power, and I'll be over here._

**Alex quickly hides behind little Zero**

Trip:  
_I've got a theory it could be bunnies!_

**Everyone looks at Trip, then at each other and Trip again**

Larosin:  
_I've got a theo-_

**Trip suddenly has a guitar in hand an starts playing a rock and roll song with explosions and fire in the background**

Trip:  
_Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,  
They got them happy legs and twitchy little noses,  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!_

**Everyone takes a step back from Trip**

_... Or maybe midgets?_

**Everyone takes another step away**

Warlic:  
_I've got a theory we should work this fast, _

Warlic and Larosin  
_Because it clearly could get serious before it's past._

**A spotlight hits Veronica as she steps forward**

Veronica:  
_I've got a theory, It doesn't matter.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse... we've all been there,  
The same old trips, why should we care?  
_

**Everyone stands together and looks to the sky and sees that it was night**

Everyone:  
_What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute,  
We have to try, we'll pay the price,  
Its do or die,  
_

**Alex groans and sits in a chair**

Alex:  
_And I'll die twice!_

**Everyone smiles and pull Alex up**

All  
_What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
There's nothing we can't face...  
_

**Trip stops and sees a small bunny holding a 'How to be Uber' book, which quickly runs off**

Trip:..._ Except for bunnies._

"We'll just have to stand together, if there is something really evil about this, we'll be ready," Alex said.

"Right, let's hit the books!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

_WHEEEEEEE! _Zero yelled and flew into a bookshelf, making all the books fall on him

"That's not what I meant Zero, but thanks for helping."

"WOAH!" Trip yelled and tripped and fell into the bookshelf, making books land on her.

"It's not cute when you do it."

"Actually, I tripped."

* * *

"YOU!"

Fire blasts and black magic hit each other as a girl with dark purple robes and a face shrouded in shadows and a man with red robes and flaming black skull attacked the other.

"XAN! NECROMANTRESS! SILENT!" a voice boomed and both were incased in a blast of ice fire. Out of the shadows came a being covered in armor. Dragonlord armor. On his head was a helmet that covered his face and had two horns on it pointing up. He had a long grey cape and a large scythe with a picture of a dragon head on it.

He stood next to a huge cyan dragon with horns that looked like they were made of ice, and large bat like wings, that were a little torn up. Its light blue eyes seemed to glow and its tail swayed left to right.

"Dragonmaster Frostscythe," the Necromantress and Xan whispered, breaking out of their ice prison.

"And your little pet, Glaisaurus," Xan added.

"ROAAAAAARRRRR!"

"He doesn't like you."

"Who does?" Necromantress asked.

"Why are you here, witch?" Xan asked.

"She is here, because I summoned her, as I did all of you."

The three villains turned and saw a man covered in blood red armor. His skin was barely visible as he held his sword and walked to the three. Behind him, a figure could be seen, even bigger than Glaisaurus.

"Sepulchure," the three whispered.

"Why did you bring us here?" Frostscythe asked.

"To bring a new age of rule, a new age of…"

_DOOOOOOOOOOM!!_

"Basically."

"How do we do that? There's all those heroes, not to mention King Alteon," Necromantress explained.

"Agreed. What are we to do? Kill King Alteon?" Frostscythe asked.

"Exactly," Drakath answered, walking out of the shadows.

Sepulchure:

_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
_

**Sepulchure walks up to one of Xan's monster, which is dormant until Xan gives it an order, and waves his hand in front of it**

_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer _

**Necromantress walks up to Sepulchure and points at his chest**

Necromantress:_  
And where do we feature?_

**Sepulchure pets her cheek and gives her a soft push, making her fall back**

Sepulchure: _  
Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
_

"**Yes! We'll be prepared!" Xan yelled. "…For what?"**

"**The death of the King!" Sepulchure screamed.**

"**Why is he sick?" Frostscythe asked.**

"**No fools, we're going to kill him, Alex two."**

"**Yeah! Who needs a king? No king! No King! Lalalalalala!" the villains snag in evil cackles. **

"**Fools! I shall be king!" Drakath shouted.**

"**And you will take orders, from me," Sepulchure boomed.**

"**Y...yes my lord."**

**Suddenly hundreds of monsters and evil doers ran into the room, and bowed own to Sepulchure. They then all began doing the goose step around Lord Sepulchure. **

"**Stick with me; an you'll be worshipped like gods, FOREVER!" Sepulchure shouted.**

Villains: _  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored  
_

Sepulchure:_  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me! _

**Sepulchure grabs Drakath's neck and lifts him face to face and then throws him aside, as he and the villains sing**

_So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!_

The villains let out a laugh as the they began their planning to overtake all of Lore. Just as Good was ready for anything.

**END OF CHAPTER**

So, how was it? Bad? Good? Eh? Also no more OCs

**ALSO I HAVE NEW QUESSTION FOR YOU!! PLEASE ANSWER IT!**

If Alex had a last name, what would so like a good one? Hmmm? What kind of last name would fit, Alex?

And don't say, 'The Rouge'!


	3. Alex the Girl Loving Hero

Sorry everyone, I couldn't fit all your OCs. I will accept NO MORE! I accepted Kaiser's, because he's my friend. Don't own Girls by the Beastie Boys

**Alex the Girl Loving Hero**

"…So Alex…?"

"Yep," Serenity the Inn Keeper said as she gave everyone a drink.

"Alexander the Rouge, turned Dragonlord?"

"Yep," Darastrix answered, as he took a drink.

"Alexander Dragonark?" Trip asked.

"…You're last name is Dragonark?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"It is?" Alex asked.

"You don't know?" Kai asked, raising a brow.

"I never knew my real Dad, I was adopted. Didn't I tell you?"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Alex, haven't you ever heard of Charles Dragonark?" Rayne asked. "He's one of the most famous heroes around! They say he fought back an army of eight million with only a sword, a cauldron, some rubber chickens, and a coupon for 50 off for Wal-mart!"

"Alex…You're the son of one of the greatest heroes known to Lore!" Shadow Tamer yelled.

"Didn't anyone know he had a son?" Veronica asked.

"There were some stories, but most people thought he died along with his Dad."

"Oh man…" Alex whispered.

"You okay?" Trip asked.

"This…is overwhelming… I never knew my Dad for fifteen years and now…"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Sigh… I need some Female Interaction," Alex sighed and stood up.

"Huh?" Trip asked as Alex walked and hugged Robina and Valencia.

"This is how he copes with his problems. Through girls and jokes," Shadow Tamer explained.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see a warrior in red armor with a silver trim, 'heroic' brown hair, and an ice sword in hand. In the other hand though, was the hand of Lady Celestia, the White Priestess.

"Kaiser? Celestia? How are you?" Shadow Tamer smiled.

"You know them?" Larosin asked.

"Yeah, we went on many adventures, not too long ago," the black mage explained, smiling, just slightly, under his hood. "So how are you?"

"We are very happy," Celestia smiled.

"Very," Kaiser winked, holding his girlfriend Celestia's hand. "Where's Alex? I want to try and explain to him that we're…dating now," Kaiser blushed.

"Isn't she older than you?" Rayne asked.

"I suppose, but what is age, but a number," Celestia smiled and kissed Kaiser's cheek, practically making him melt.

"He's over there," Kai pointed as Alex flirted with Robina.

"Come on…a night out, I can give you a lift on Zero, we can ride him and maybe then you could ride me?"

SLAP!

_What did Dad mean by 'ri-?_

"When you're older!" Kaiser yelled.

_But-?_

"When you're older!"

"Sigh… This is the Greatest Dragonlord ever?" Trip asked.

"He can be a hero at times, he's a good guy, underneath. Deeply underneath," Shadow Tamer explained. Unfortunately, Alex chose that moment to let out a song, describing his personality to the ladies.

_Girls - all I really want is girls_

**Alex jumps on to a table and winks at some girls**__

And in the morning its girls  
Cause in the evening it's girls

_I like the way that they walk_

**Alex walks behind and smiles at Valencia**__

And it's chill to hear them talk  
And I can always make them smile

_**Alex trips and lands on his face, making some girls laugh**_

From White Castle to the Nile

_Back in the day  
There was this girl around the way  
She liked my home-piece M.C.A._

**Alex runs over to Celestia, but Kaiser blocks him**__

He said he would not give her play  
I asked him, "Please?" - He said, "You may."  
Her pants were tight and that's ok  
If she would dance - I would D.J.  
We took a walk down to the bay

**Alex slips past Kaiser and goes to Celestia**

_I hope she'll say, "Hey me and you should hit the  
hay!"  
I asked her out - she said, "No way!"_

**Celestia politely declines and moves over to Kaiser**__

I should've probably guess she's gay  
So I broke North with no delay  
I heard she moved real far away  
That was two weeks ago this May  
I seen her just the other day

**Alex points at Celestia and Kaiser holding hands and rolls his eyes**__

Jockin' Mike D. to my dismay

_Girls - to do the dishes_

**Alex's eyes turn to hearts and he floats after Robina**__

Girls - to clean up my room

**Alex floats after Larosin**__

Girls - to do the laundry

**Alex floats after Trip**__

Girls - and in the bathroom

**Alex floats after Reens**__

Girls - that's all I really want is girls

**Alex grabs and holds both Valencia's and Robina's waist, but the two walk away**__

Two at a time - I want girls  
With new wave hairdos - I want girls  
I ought to whip out my - girls, girls, girls, girls, girls,  
girls, girls, girls,

**Alex stands in front of the door, holding his hand in the air, singing and holding out the last word**__

Girls!

BAM!

"Owie," Alex whispered as the door was suddenly kicked open, smashing him into the wall. There in the doorway was a short gray haired old lady in white clothes and a big brown apron.

"Heroes! Please! You must help me!" she begged. "My granddaughter is lost within the caves to the East!"

"Slow down!" Kai ordered. "What happened?"

"My granddaughter, Aria, she's lost somewhere in the Eastern caves! Please! There are monsters there that could kill her!"

"Aria? Did you just say Aria?" Trip asked.

"Yes, she's-"

"A redhead! In a ponytail?" Trip questioned.

"Yes? How did you know?"

"Ow…what I miss?" Alex asked as he finally got off the wall. Suddenly though, he and the ground became one as Trip ran him over as she ran outside and to the Eastern caves.

"Ow…"

* * *

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Trip screamed and sliced two giant beetles in half. "HAAA!" she screamed and threw her sword into a large wasp.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small red headed girl, dressed much like Grams, with red eyes.

"ARIA!"

"Huh? How do you know my name?" the young child asked.

"Uh…Your grandma told me! Now come on!" Trip ordered.

"But I want to play with Thomas!" Aria whined. From behind Aria appeared a large figure, bigger than Aria and Trip combined.

"Look out!" Trip yelled and grabbed Aria and jumped back as 'Thomas' the giant spider of death, shot a web and tried to catch them.

"No Thomas! Bad girl!" Aria yelled.

"Girl?" Trip asked. "Man, Aria had a strange childhood," she then whispered. Suddenly Thomas fired a series of web balls out of her large spider butt, but Trip blocked each one with her sword. "Back off or else, 'Thomas!'" she ordered. Suddenly one of the web balls hit Trip's sword, sticking it to the ground. "Aria! RUN!" Trip ordered, dropping the girl to the ground softly.

Suddenly the sound of something flying through the air hit Trip's ear as her foot was stuck to the ground. She then saw another web ball go for Aria, but she moved in the way, letting it catch her right arm to the ground, uncomfortably pinning her.

"ARIA!" Trip shouted as the little girl ran off with the giant spider following. A web blast caught the little girl and stuck her to the ground as the spider jumped down, drooling, as it neared closer.

Can spiders drool? Eh, we're dealing with a world of magic; does it have to make sense?

"Hey dude. Can you take a look inside my mouth? I swear there's something between my teeth right here."

Everyone one's eyes widened as Alex appeared and gripped one of Thomas's many legs and held the creature back. He then let go and walked between Thomas and Aria as he picked at his teeth.

"I mean might be that sandwich… maybe that cookie? Guys? What do you think?" Alex asked as he saw the others run over.

"I think you should take care of that thing before it eats us!" Larosin ordered.

"Really? Sure! Why not?" Alex smiled. Suddenly with a powerful roundhouse kick, Thomas flew back and landed near Trip. The Dragonlord took out two dual black daggers and quickly freed Trip, who ran back over to Aria. "You're welcome!" Alex yelled.

"You know we have creatures just like that at my school," Veronica laughed as Alex fought Thomas.

"You're kidding!" Rayne replied.

"Nope. Even bigger actually."

"Remind me never to go to your school," Darastrix muttered as he ripped open Aria's web cocoon.

"Who are you guys?" the red head asked.

"Shadow Tamer," the mage introduced. "Darastrix, Larosin, Rayne, Kai, Veronica, Kaiser, and Zero. You already met Alex and Trip, I see."

"Trip?" Aria asked and looked at the girl as she ran over.

"Aria, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, thank to you…"

"HEY! I SAVED BOTH OF YOU!" Alex screamed as he wrestled with Thomas. "No thanks for me? I mean, I'm the main char- oh would you stop!" Alex ordered and threw Thomas into the wall. "Man!" Alex shouted, dusting himself off.

"Is it dead?" Kaiser asked.

"RAGH!" Thomas screamed and jumped at Alex, when suddenly Trip ran over and with, but a single punch, blasted the creature back into the wall, making a little bit of some green blood appear on her hand.

"That was for Aria."

"…Yeesh… remind to stay off your bad side," Alex joked. "Now let's go home."

_Which ways out?_

'ZERO! EVERYTIME! Whenever you say something like that I realize: We're lost!" Alex screamed.

_Is that my fault Dada?_

"Its my worst fear! You're getting my personality!" Alex screamed again.

"…He okay?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. He speaks Dragon and he's just talking to Zero," Shadow Tamer explained.

"Aria!" Granma screamed as Aria ran over and hugged her. "Thank you heroes for returning my granddaughter!"

"Our pleasure," Rayne smiled.

"Surprisingly Alex helped quite a bit," Shadow Tamer joked, silently laughing.

"Funny."

Aria let go of her grandma and then ran back to the heroes. She ran up and hugged Trip's leg, and the warrior lifted her up. The little red head smiled and kissed Trip's cheek.

"Thank you Trip."

"Um… N…no problem," Trip smiled, turning red as she and the others walked back to Falconreach.

"What? No hug? Kiss? Make out session…? One night stand?" Alex asked.

Rustle…rustle…

"Who's there?" the Dragonlord asked, turning to a bush and taking a fighting stance.

Rustle… rustle…

"Dragon eye," Alex whispered as his yes turned into those of a dragon. He coulkd see something... a figure. "Who are-?"

"ALEX!"

"WOAH!"

Next thing Alex knew, he was lying on the ground, and a presence was on top of him. He looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him seductively. He then saw long pink hair and soft light skin. Next what followed was feeling a soft, tight, red cocktail dress that showed off her amazing features.

"I found you!" she joyfully shouted.

"Uh…who are y-?"

Alex was quickly silenced as the girl laid her lips on his. Alex's mouth was open at the time, so that let the girl's tongue fling about in the Dragonlord's.

The girl seemed a few years older than Alex, but Alex was pretty tall for his age, so he was still able to hold an inch or so above her. As much as Alex was loving this make out session, he still needed to know WHO he was kissing. So by summoning up all his willpower, he broke himself and the girl away.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Alex asked.

"Don't recognize me?" she asked. "Was the transformation really that big?" she asked and stood up and looked over her body.

"Man if that dress was just a few centimeters shorter I could see her-"

"Oh well!" the girl giggled. "I'm just SO HAPPY!" she cheered.

"Again…who are you?"

"Still don't know? It's me! **Jojo!**"

**END**


	4. The Power of Love

Announcement at the end of the…WAIT! Let's switch it up! **Announcement at the top of the page!** Okay, I need to know you guys' opinion on… shoujo ai. That's girl and girl soft romance, just holding hands, to kisses on a cheek. I myself hold no hostility to gay and lesbians…and considering I'm a guy… Right, tell me in a review.

**The Power of Love**

"Okay. I'll bite… who the heck is she?" Larosin asked. The group looked at the girl as she held, kissed, and loved Alex, which Alex happily accepted.

"That hair…" Kaiser whispered. "Shadow Tamer, you don't think it's…"

"That's impossible! But the resemblance…" Shadow Tamer whispered.

"What? Who is that?" Rayne asked.

"Jojo…the Moglin!" the two heroes yelled at once.

"Yes?" the pink haired girl asked, getting off Alex, who had pink kiss marks all over his face.

"Hehehehehe…girls," The Dragonlord laughed slowly. "Boobies…Hehehe…"

_What's wrong with Daddy?_

"Uh…we'll tell you when you're older," Veronica answered.

"Moglin? Uh… guys… how is she a Moglin?!" Kai yelled, pointing at the pink haired vixen.

"We need to find Warlic! He should know," Shadow Tamer ordered. "Come on! Darastrix! Kai! Drag Alex!"

"With pleasure!" the two laughed and grabbed Alex's legs and dragged him over the ground as Kaiser grabbed Jojo.

"AHHHH!" Alex yelled as his heat hit rocks, fell in the mud, and was banged into a tree.

"If things get stranger…" Trip whispered.

"Can they?" Aria asked, as Trip gave the red head back to her grandma. "Bye Trip!" Aria smiled, kissing Trip's cheek again.

* * *

"Warlic! Warlic! Warlic!" Rayne yelled, running inside the mage's tent.

"What? What? What?" Warlic asked, running to him.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!"

"Yes? Yes? Yes?"

"He and! He and! He and!"

"Out with it!" Warlic ordered, stomping his foot.

"Any answers yet?" Kaiser asked, leading Jojo in. The pink haired girl looked around and then looked at Warlic, and she smiled and waved.

"Who is that?" the blue mage asked.

"I'm Jojo the Moglin, Alex's girlfriend! Though I guess I'm Jojo the Human now, right?" Jojo asked, putting her finger to her chin and tapping it slightly.

"How?" Darastrix asked.

"How? I don't know really… It all started out two days ago back in Frostval. I was at my igloo thinking of Alex and…"

**TWO DAYS AGO**

"YAWN! So boring!" Jojo yelled as she slept on her ice cube made igloo. She looked up to see the other Moglins walking around, helping with the village, but she had more important thing to do. She had to dream about her knight in silver armor.

She could remember how she met the mighty hero. His great muscles, his handsome face, and his sheer greatness….

**Flashback…Within a Flashback**

"BWAHAHAHA!!" Icemaster Yeti laughed. "Now pathetic Moglins! Prepare to face your destruction! BWAHAHAHA!" the yeti laughed as the Moglins tried to get out of the net they were stuck in, suspending in the air.

"Halt evildoer!" a voice ordered.

"Who dares yell at me!?" Icemaster Yeti screamed.

"I dare!" the voice repeated as a team of heroes appeared. "I am Alex the Dragonlord!"

"I am Kaiser the Warrior!"

"I am Shadow Tamer the Mage!"

_I am Zero the Dragon! Son of Alex the Dragon!_

"Dragonlord, Zero," Kaiser reminded.

_That two!_

That's all I'm saying. That's all the people Jojo remembered… and because I don't have the rights for the other two characters… Not my fault!!

"Hahaha!" Yeti laughed. "You will not beat me! Bwahahahaha!" the monster laughed. He then charged at Alex, but the Dragonlord just flexed his arm muscles.

Suddenly the armor covering Alex's arms broke apart, revealing Alex's strong built arms. With a single uppercut, Icemaster Yeti was sent soaring right through the roof.

"He's so strong!" Kaiser shouted, clapping his hands along with Shadow Tamer.

"He is the greatest hero ever!" the dark mage agreed.

_I want to be just like him when I grow up!_

"The net!" Alex yelled, seeing the net that held the Moglins up begin to snap. "I shall save you!" the muscular hero yelled as he flexed his chest, making his entire armor top rip, which showed off his six pack.

He then charged forward and jumped into the black bottomless pit as the Moglins fell down it. Alex took hold of the bet and his under hand shot into the ice wall.

With amazing strength Alex lifted the net and placed it back to his friends' feet. Unfortunaly it was too late!

The net had already begun to break and one of the Moglins was already falling down into the pit. The pink Moglin's green eyes saw Alex coming closer to her, literally running on the wall for her.

Alex jumped and caught little Jojo, and held her with one arm as he used the other to grab the sharp ice wall. Jojo held tightly to Alex's chest as the Dragonlord began climbing with only his right arm and legs.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Alex asked.

"I…I am… Who are you?" Jojo asked.

"I am your Guardian Angel, beautiful," Alex smiled. "That is… if you let me be?"

"I will. Thank you, my Guardian Angel."

* * *

That's exactly what happened…! Okay, maybe not. Definitely not. Yeah, you know what? That wasn't even close, go look at A Rouge's Tale on how it really went down…

Though ya gotta admit, it WAS funny, right?

"Done?" Jojo asked.

Sorry, continue.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh right," Jojo smiled as she got back to dreaming. A soft play of music was heard around her as she dreamed of her Dragonlord. Her dreams began as she heard the music, coming from her own voice.

**A human Jojo and Alex are standing at the altar, holding hands and exchanging vows**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
__I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on_

**The priest says, "You may now kiss the bride!" and Alex an Jojo share a passionate kiss**

_A new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning, yeah._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bath with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me._

**There is a bright light and now Alex and Jojo are holding each other, and sleeping on a small green hill as the sun sets**

_And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of  
the highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you._

**Jojo and Alex wake up to see the black night sky and the bright stars in the air**

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bath with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me._

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes_

**Alex an Jojo kiss under the moonlight and the stars form a heart over them**

_'Cause it's standing right here before you__  
All that you need with surely come  
__I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy__  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love_

**Another flash of light and now Alex is standing in front of Warlic's hut, biting his nails**

_Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bath with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me._

**Warlic's motions for Alex to enter and he sees a baby girl being held by Jojo who is crying**

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

**Alex looks at his daughter, with tears of joy as a soft chorus is heard. He then kisses Jojo passionately and holds his daughter**

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

* * *

"Then I woke up and then I looked like this!" Jojo finished. "I then heard a beautiful female voice telling me to go find my love! Obviously it was Alex!" Jojo smiled, hugging her new boyfriend.

"I accept!" Alex smiled, hugging Jojo. He then looked down and looked at Jojo's 'assets.' "I would LOVE to be your boyfriend!"

"Her face is up there Alex," Trip said, noticing that Alex's eyes were on Jojo's 'assets.'

"I know."

"I still don't see HOW Jojo turned into a human!" Rayne shouted. "I mean, has this even happened before?"

"I do not know. I will have to exam my books. Shadow Tamer, if you and the others would be willing to help me, then do so," the blue mage said, picking up one of his books.

"While you do that, I'll be with Jojo!" Alex smiled, taking his new girlfriend in his arms.

"Yay!" Jojo giggled and jumped on top of Alex, hugging him. The results led to Alex falling down to the ground with Jojo laying kisses on him. Suddenly Warlic moved his staff and the two floated out, with a loud crashing noise.

"Ya didn't have to do THAT!!" Alex yelled.

"Is it really safe to leave them alone?" Larosin asked.

"Probably not," Kai answered as he grabbed a book.

"How to Make Animals into Humans for Dummies," Darastrix read. "Perfect!"

* * *

"How long have we been doing this?" Rayne whined.

"About… two hours," Shadow Tamer answered.

"I have found it!" Warlic yelled. The others ran over and Warlic handed the book to them.

"The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News?" Shadow Tamer read. "Huey Lewis doesn't exactly sound like a normal name, in the land of Lore atleast."

"And Shadow Tamer does?" Kaiser asked.

"Touché."

Suddenly an upbeat sound of music began as Warlic used his staff as a guitar. He then made the book float to him as he used his staff like a guitar.

"Here we go again," Darastrix groaned.

_The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing_

**Warlic takes out a picture of Xan, who is angry, and of Kaiser who is holding Celestia**

_Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_

**Warlic snaps his fingers and Veronica's dream guy appears and the two dance around Warlic**

_Make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
Power of love that keeps you home at night  
_

**Kaiser suddenly jumps up**

Kaiser:_  
Don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

**Kaiser raises his fist and does a little spin as he sings**

_But it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love_

_First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it, it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found_

**Veronica's dream guy disappears and Veronica looks at the others embarrassed **

_That's the power makes the world go'round_

**Rayne jumps up and a spotlight appears over him as he dances**

Rayne:_  
And it don't take money, don't take fame_  
_Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life  
_

**Rayne grabs Kai and makes him sing**

Kai:_  
They say that all in love is fair  
Yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
When it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Can you feel it ?_

**Kai points to Shadow Tamer who just rolls his eyes**

Shadow Tamer:_  
Hmmm  
_

**Darastrix jumps up with a guitar and brings out a mad guitar solo. When Darastrix is done, Warlic is back in the spot light**

_It don't take money and it don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
You won't feel nothin' till you feel  
You feel the power, just the power of love_

**Larosin and Trip jump on to a table and help Warlic stand on the table as a disco ball appears in the air with flashing lights and everyone starts dancing DISCO STYLE! **

_That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Feel the power of love_

"That was… different," Kaiser finally said as he stared at the disco ball.

Leave me alone! I'm lazy! If you have to, blame Trip!

"What!?"

I mean, blame Rayne!

"Hey!"

Yeah, blame Rayne.

"Stop breaking the 4th wall!" Warlic ordered. "Its already in shambles enough after that April 1st joke in a Rouge's Tale."

"Moving alone, we finally know what made Jojo human," Darastrix explained. "The Power of Love…! Right?"

"It seems that us breaking into song and dance is doing more than tire our voices and feet. The music is bending the very rules of reality!" Shadow Tamer realized. "Like that disco ball, it was never here before! Few of us actually had good singing voices OR knew how to dance!"

"So when we sing, we may change reality like Jojo did?" Trip asked. "That's actually pretty cool."

"Wait so… if we fix all this, Jojo will turn back into a human?" Larosin asked.

"Probably," the blue mage answered.

_But then she won't be able to be with Daddy! _Zero realized as I realized something.

That line is probably Zero's only line in the WHOLE chapter!

_I'm unloved… _Zero cried, laying on the ground and tears fell down his blue scales.

"Awww! Poor Zero!" all the girls cried and hugged the baby. As they cuddled with the baby dragon, the baby smiled.

_Dad was right! Pity does work in getting girls! YAY DADDY! _Zero loudly whispered.

"What was that?" Trip asked.

_Uh… WAAAAH! Blade100 hates poor baby Zero! WAAAHHH!_

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Making a baby cry like this!" Veronica yelled, hugging the dragon.

But…but…I…Sigh…Whatever. Let's see how Alex and Jojo are doing?

Stupid meanie Zero. WAAAAHHH!!

"Your acting sucks," Larosin commented.

Yeah, I know

* * *

"Jojo…are you sure you know what you're doing?" Alex asked.

"I did this all the time as a Moglin! Don't worry! Now just lie down, relax, and let me work."

"Okay…" Alex smiled and rested down on the ground. "Ready."

"Just hold still and…"

"OW! Man! That's tight!"

"Its okay, its okay… just breathe…"

"Look! It's bleeding!"

"Well it's not my fault it's so big! Just hold still and…"

By now you're probably wondering what's going on? Well I'll tell you. With Alex's and Jojo's help, of course.

"Ow! Can't you pick flowers, other than roses?" Alex asked as he wore his new flower made crown.

"But roses look so cute!" Jojo laughed.

"They also have thorns!" Alex yelled and ripped the crown off, making him bleed a bit. "OW!"

"Okay, okay. No more flower crowns. I promise," Jojo smiled and kissed Alex's cheek. "There are other things to do with flowers…" she smiled seductively.

"Oh? Like what?" Alex smiled as a soft pop kind of music began. "Oooooh…" Alex whispered hearing the music. "Not what I had in mind…"_  
_

Jojo:_  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue _

**Jojo picks up some flowers with one hand pokes Alex's chest with the other**

_Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue.  
Ad id aid id mud  
Ad id aid id mud _

**Jojo winks at Alex and carefully puts a rose and violet in her hair**

_Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da _

Alex: _  
Come pick my Roses! _

**Alex extends his arms smiling**

Jojo: _  
Sweet from the flowers  
honey from the bees _

**Jojo blows a kiss at Alex and runs into the forest with Alex following**

_I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
but not as sweet as you. _

**Alex follows and ends up in a small clearing, but hears Jojo's voice so he spins and dances, making Jojo stop and gaze at Alex, blushing.**

Alex: _  
It's invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional.  
I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. _

**Jojo walks over and winks at Alex, who walks over to her**

Jojo:_  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing he said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
And roses are red. _

**Jojo pins Alex against a tree and lays a forceful kiss on his lips**

_Come with me baby,  
Please fulfill my wish  
Show it to me truly,  
Show me with a kiss. _

**the pink haired girl's hands move down as she kisses Alex, who is going crazy with lust**

_Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
but not as sweet as you. _

**Jojo suddenly pulls back and winks at Alex and runs off with Alex following**

Alex: _  
It's invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional.  
I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a hot love messenger. _

**Alex runs into a large bed of roses and sees Jojo singing and dancing in the middle**

Jojo:_  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing he said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
And roses are red. _

**Alex sings the 'Dum' along with Jojo as he walks closer**

_Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da_

_The only thing he said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Ad id aid id mud  
Ad id aid id mud _

**As Alex nears Jojo, she puts her fingers on his lips and sings into his ear and Alex stops singing**

_Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da _

**Jojo steps back and let's herself fall to the ground backwards, but Alex grabs her by her waist. **

_Don't take my roses away!_

_Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing he said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
And roses are red. _

**Alex pulls Jojo back up and spins her letting her go. Jojo elegantly spins and softly lands back on the ground.**

_Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
My roses are red. _

**Jojo lies in the bed of sweet flowers and motions for Alex to come to her seductively**

_Oooh oooh oooh, yeah!  
Ad id aid id mud  
Ad id aid id mud_

"That was… fun," Alex smiled, out of breathe. He then lay down and held Jojo in his arms. "You're a lot of fun," he whispered and began kissing her neck.

"Alex…" Jojo whispered, putting her arms around him. "Please…" she begged and Alex kissed her collarbone. "I dreamed of this moment. To be with my hero," she whispered. "I love you."

"…" Alex suddenly froze on the spot, his breath gone. "Jojo…I…" Alex couldn't do it. 'Saying I love you' was a sacred thing. Could he really say it to Jojo? After only a few hours together like this? "I…Oh man….I … Jojo, I-"

"Are we interrupting something?" Warlic asked as he and the others walked out of a nearby bush.

"Yes," Jojo answered, pouting.

"No," Alex smiled, jumping up. "So… anything?"

"Other than a 'hip' 80s song and learning Darastrix knows how to use a guitar? No," Veronica answered.

"Also Veronica knows how to dance," Rayne laughed, only to get punched by Veronica.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Trip asked.

"Probably not."

**THE END**

**MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS!! LOOKS HERE! DON'T LEAVE! DON'T!! YEAH YOU! LOOK HERE! **

**HEY! LISTEN!**

**1: **Read the top of the page

**2: **I'll be moving to to work on some of my own 100 ORIGINAL STORIES!! So go to fictionpress(.)com, find Blade100, and favorite me and stuff. Keep an eye out for my work there at Fictionpress(.)com!

Sadly this means, less updates since I'll have to work on this site and that one… oh boy

**3: **Song one is Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada. Song two is Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News. Song three is Roses are Red by Aqua.

**4: **Read the top of the page!! Tell me in a review.

**5: **You know AdventureQuest Worlds? The new online game? I'm thinking of making a story for it! Its part in the timeline of Lore will decide the main character. If its before Dragonfable, it will be about Charles Dragonark, Alex's Dad! If it's after Dragonfable, which will probably mean it'll be after AdventureQuest or around that time period, it'll be about an older, wiser, and a bit more mature Alex Dragonark. Kinda like Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Crystal Skull. **Tell me your thoughts about this in a review!**

Read and review! BATTLE ON!


	5. A Beautiful Flower

Votes are in, chapters up! Hey DJ pump this party! I always wanted to say that! Announcements at the bottom, as usual.

**A Beautiful Flower  
**

Sun rose on the city of Falconreach. The sun light hit the inn, and went into the room of a certain Pink-Moglin-Turned-Pink-Haired-Hot-Sexy-Human-Chick. I wonder who that is.

Jojo moved around a bit in her bed, but remained asleep. She kept a tight hugging grip on her blue pillow, her blanket half on the bed half off. Her pink ponytail was released and her cotton candy hair lay wildly on the bed as she tossed and turned. The only clothing she had was a light blue bath robe.

Suddenly Jojo glowed pink, but remained a sleeping figure. The aura rose from her body and began shrinking, turning into a figure as a pop upbeat melody began.

Jojo:_  
Seven in the morning  
In the middle of  
Dreaming of you  
_

Pink figure:_  
Get up; get up  
A new day is calling me_

**The Pink figure lands on the ground and turns into a copy of Jojo when she was a Moglin**

Jojo: _  
Seven thirty five and your body  
Still next to mine  
Don't stop, don't stop_

**Moglin Jojo tugs at her human self's hair, but Jojo refuses to wake up and holds her pillow tightly to her chest**

_I don't want to wake up  
Dreaming of you_

_Seven in the morning  
In the middle of  
Dreaming of you_

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up; get up  
A new the day is calling me_

Jojo: _  
Seven thirty five and your body  
Still next to mine  
Don't stop, don't stop  
I don't want to wake up  
_

**Moglin Jojo brings in a alarm clock, but Jojo just grabs and throws it away and goes back to sleep**

_Buzzing in my ear  
It's the alarm and  
It's oh so loud_

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up; get up  
A new day is starting  
_

Jojo:_  
Never gonna make it_

_To the bus in time  
It's too late_

Moglin Jojo:_  
Too late, get up, don't stop_

Jojo: _  
Dreaming of you  
_

**MJ jumps up and down on the bed of Jojo**

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
_

Jojo:_  
Dreaming of you  
_

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up_

**Jojo's thought bubble appears and Moglin Jojo jumps in and lands in Jojo's dream**

Jojo:_  
Dreaming of you  
_

**Jojo sits on a bench, under a tree as three cute young angels appear and fly above her**

_Sitting here alone in the park  
And I'm dreaming of you_

Angels:_  
Get down; get down  
Mmm, my love is calling you_

Jojo:_  
Underneath the sycamore tree  
And the roses blooming  
_

Angels:_  
So right, so right  
Will you'll be here tonight_

**A storm appears over Jojo, but Alex appears and uses his umbrella for her, letting himself get wet**

Jojo:_  
Rain is coming down  
But the thought of you  
Brings a rainbow_

**The Angels get a basket full of pink hearts and rain them down on Jojo and Alex, as Moglin Jojo crashes nearby**

Angels:_  
Come on, come on  
Shower me with your love_

**The rain storm quickly disappears and Alex and Jojo hold each other, and Alex can hear her heartbeat**

Jojo_:  
Thunder roars above  
And it sounds like  
The beat of my heart_

**The Angels put their hands on their hearts and symbolize a beating movement**

Angels: _  
Thump Thump_

_So good  
Don't stop  
Dreaming of you  
_

**MJ runs over to Alex and Jojo and jumps up and down in front of them, but both ignore her**

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up_

**Jojo and Alex stand up and walk away from MJ, with Jojo holding Alex's arm**

Jojo: _  
Dreaming of you  
_

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
_

**The Angels grab Moglin Jojo and push her out of the dream, and she lands next to Jojo in her bed**

Jojo: _  
Seven in the morning  
And as always  
You're on my mind  
_

**Jojo finally wakes up and sits in her bed, rubbing her eye as MJ jumps up and down on her lap**

Moglin Jojo:_  
Get up; get up  
Another day is calling me_

**Jojo thinks of Alex and smiles sweetly, blushing**

Jojo: _  
Well everybody's  
Chasing their dreams  
And you are here in mine  
_

MJ:_  
Don't stop; don't stop  
Stay with me forever_

Jojo: _  
Dreaming of you_

**Jojo almost goes back to sleep, but Moglin stops her**_  
_

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
_

Jojo:_  
Dreaming of you  
_

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up_

Jojo: _  
Dreaming of you  
_

**Jojo runs over to a closet and takes out her red dress and changes**

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up_

Jojo: _  
Dreaming of you  
_

Moglin Jojo: _  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up  
Get up, get up_

**Jojo runs out the door, and Moglin Jojo is now asleep on Jojo's bed**

Jojo: _  
Dreaming of you!_

* * *

"Morning Alex," Rayne greeted inside the inn. He then noticed a red burning hand print on Alex's cheek. "Ouch! What did Jojo do to you?"

"Nothing. Robina did this to me. I tried asking for a one night stand and well… yeah," Alex laughed.

"A one night-? Alex, aren't you dating Jojo?" Larosin asked, walking over.

"Depends on what you mean by dating."

"You two are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Hey! Don't use the G word!"

"Garbage?" Rayne asked.

"…"

"…"

"You don't get to talk anymore!"

"But-"

"Sh!"

"But-"

"Sh!"

"I'm-"

"Sh!"

"All I'm say-"

"Sh!"

"But I-"

"Sh!"

"I'm-"

"Sh!"

"I'm just-"

"Sh!"

"Would-"

"Sh...! Knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

"Sh!"

"But-"

"Let me tell you a little story about a man named Sh!" Alex began.\, but suddenly pointed at Rayne. "Sh! Even before you start. That was a pre-emptive "sh!" Just know that I have a whole bag of "sh!" with your name on it."

"…Blade100 must be watching Austin Powers," Larosin sighed.

"Sorry, but I just don't like the G word."

"Why?"

"Larosin, please leave."

"Why?"

"Oh look! A Neopet!"

"What?! WHERE!?" Larosin yelled, and ran out the inn.

"Wait! I wanna see!" Rayne yelled, but Alex grabbed him.

"Not you! Now where was I…? Oh yeah. Girls are like… swords! Like Jojo is an L-(s) word! Great sword right?"

"…Sure."

"Right! But just because we like using the L-(s) word, doesn't mean we have to make her our 'Swordfriend!' I mean somedays we might want a little Runeblade, Ruby Vision, Runemaster, or Wraithcutter! Heck, even a Budding Blade is good sometimes!"

"So what you're saying is that despite Jojo loving you, you're still going to flirt with other girls?"

"Well…yeah! I mean, it's just a crush."

"You sure you're not just afraid of commitment?" Shadow Tamer asked.

The two heroes turned to see Shadow Tamer, Kaiser, Kai, Veronica, Darastrix, and a bound and gagged Larosin.

"We found her shaking Twilly down for the location of a Neopet," Shadow Tamer said. "Any reason why she might ask that, Alex?"

"So quick to blame me, huh?"

"…"

"…Okay, yeah I did it."

"Hey, where's Zero?" Kai asked. "He's usually with you."

"Zero, Trip, and Aria are hanging out at Grandma's place. You know Trip sure has been spending a lot of time with her. It's odd…like in some alternate world they're a couple or something!"

**GET BACK TO THE PLOT!**

"Alright! Alright! Where was I…? Oh yeah. I am not afraid of commitment! I mean, it's just a stupid crush! That's all! Jojo isn't in love, she'll probably turn back into Moglin, and some other Moglin and be happy! She'll forget about me like that!"

"Uh…" Kaiser began. "Alex?"

"…Oh great Creator if you really love me, please don't have Jojo right behind me!" Alex begged. He then turned around behind him and saw Jojo standing right behind him, tears forming. "Thanks a lot Creator!"

…**You're welcome**

"That's what you think of what I said!? I told you I loved you and think its some stupid crush!?"

"Listen Jojo! All I'm saying is-"

"Save it!" Jojo yelled and slapped Alex, in rage. The Dragonlord's eyes widened and his eyes seemed to lose their color. The pink haired girl ran out the door, laving a trail of tears.

"…When she gets mad, she gets mad," Darastrix whispered.

* * *

"We've been looking for more than an hour!" Veronica groaned. "Maybe she went back to the inn?" Veronica asked, seeing the sunset.

"Let's go check," Kaiser said.

"Alex?" Shadow Tamer asked. "You still alive?"

"…"

"Sigh. Let's get moving," Shadow Tamer sighed, but was suddenly interrupted by yelling.

"Guys!" Serenity yelled. "Look what I found!" she said and handed Kai a note.

"My dear friends… due to recent events, thoughts, feelings, and fears I have decided to go back to Frostval. Maybe the voice meant my true love is back home? Or maybe on the way? I do not know, but I will find him or her. Goodbye. PS… I still love you, Alex," Kai read. "Alex-"

"Creator I feel like such an idiot!" Alex screamed suddenly. He then looked at Kai at sighed. "I know, I know! I'm an idiot! ARGGH! I can't believe this!"

_Hi Daddy!_

"Hey guys… What up with Alex?" Trip asked, seeing the Dragonlord hold his head and screaming.

"Alex yelled at Jojo, and now she's leaving the village because of him!"

"Thanks Veronica…really, that made me feel warm inside."

"Well it's true! Alex, you have to find her and apologies to her!" Veronica yelled.

"I know… I know. Let's split up," Alex said. "I'll go with Kais-"

"I'll go with you," Trip said.

"Uh…okay."

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So am I suppose to talk first or you?" Alex sighed.

"Alex-"

"I know. I know! I'm an idiot! The Creator hates me! When I talk, it's not me talking it's this horrible horrible person who obviously likes watching me suffer! I called a girl who fell in love with me, 'a simple crush,' and now she hates me! She probably thinks I'm somekind of… insensitive jerk butthole!" Alex screamed.

"Alex."

"And do not start giving me advice! Not you, Shadow Tamer, Darastrix, or any of the others know what its like! To have someone love you, even after you've proven that you are the biggest idiot in the world! You don't know what love feels like! Hell I don't even know if I know what its like!"

SLAP!

"…"

"Sorry Alex, but you asked for that."

"…True, true. Sorry."

"Also I do know what its like to love someone. Five years from now, I've fallen in love with a kind sweet hearted person…" Trip smiled, and blushed red.

"Oh? Who?"

"…Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I can keep a secret. Now tell me."

"Five years from now I have a girlfriend named Aria… the one you know."

"…Aria…? Redhead little girl?"

"Well in five years time she'll turn into an attractive young lady."

"So that means you're a…"

"Yep."

"…Any chance that when we get you back to your time I can see you and Aria do it?" Alex suddenly asked, and rubbed his hands together to symbolize 'it.'

"NO!" Trip yelled, blushing red.

"Make out?"

"No!"

"Kiss?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…Wow…"

"You okay?"

"Surprised, that's all… Do you know if Jojo and I ever get together?" Alex asked, now serious.

"I'm sorry, but I never even knew you in five years. Maybe, I guess?"

"That's good enough for me. Come on, we're almost to Frostvale!" Alex said and began running, with Trip stumbling after. "Hey Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Valencia and Robina? Did they ever get jealous or find some good men? Did I ever get a kiss from them?"

"Actually… they're a couple in my time."

"What?! Them two!? Damn, so I flirted with two girls that ended up getting it on with each other!?"

"Focus on getting your girlfriend back!"

"…Think they'll let me watch them?"

* * *

"Jojo!"

"Jojo!"

"Jojo!"

"Jojo!" Alex yelled. "RAGH! This isn't working! You! Papa Moglin, you seen Jojo?"

"Jojo? No can't say I ha-"

"Don't lie to me!" Alex screamed, and shook the Moglin back in forth in rage.

"AHHH! I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Alex! Alex! Calm down!" Trip ordered, and pushed Alex back, making him drop Papa Moglin. The Moglin quickly ran off as Alex calmed down.

"Sorry! I just feel so stupid for pushing Jojo away! What if she found someone else!?"

"Do you want me to slap you again?"

"I'm good."

"Okay, listen. I'm going to go back to the trail and look for any signs of her. You stay here and keep looking, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck."

"Right back at ya," Trip said and ran off, tripped, got back up again, ran, trip again, got back up and then ran off… only to trip again.

* * *

"JOJO!" Alex screamed. He had been searching for half an hour straight and the moon was shining above him. "ARRGH! I'm sorry Jojo! Do you hear me!? I'M SORRY!" he yelled, making the various Moglins stare at the crazed screaming Dragonlord.

Alex sighed and took a step forward. Unfortunately the ground had grown slippery and ice frozen. Alex slipped on the ice and fell to the side, falling over a small fence and hitting the snow.

It wasn't over there though, because the snow suddenly began rolling down the snow covered hill. Alex quickly followed, sliding down the hill, nearly missing various trees and bushes.

Alex finally collided with the ground and landed right on his head. He let out a scream and held it as he rolled around on the ground. After a few minutes of taking deep breathes and trying to relax, Alex stood from the snow.

He took a look around and felt the back of his head. "Ow," he whispered, feeling a painful bump. He forced his body up and staggered a bit. "Jojo?" he asked again, despite the fact no one was around.

He heard a hip hop R&B style beat began around him. He looked to the sky and began letting out his voice and began singing.

_How do I breathe, yeah?  
How do I breathe, yeah?  
_

**Alex walks through the forest, past the many trees**

_It feels so different being here,  
I was so used to being next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to.  
I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over - it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you.  
_

**Alex stops and looks to the stars, singing Jojo's face**

_I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I'm the one that pushed you away.  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there.  
_

**Alex puts his hands on his chest and looks to the ground n tears**

_How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?  
_

**Alex looks foreword and sees the illusion of Jojo staring at him and tries to talk to her**

_Girl I'm losin' my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me.  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.  
I wish I knew where you could be.  
Another dude is replacing me, _

**The illusion turns to shining stars that fly into the sky and Alex raises his hand in a vain attempt to get them**

_God this can't be happening._

_I just had a wake up call (call),  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall);  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared (cared),  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there._

_(And I wonder...)_

**Alex falls on his knees and smiles, thinking of the moments he and Jojo had to their first meeting, first kiss, and more**

_How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (I'm saying),  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?_

_  
I can't get over you, no  
Baby I don't wanna let go, no_

**Alex stands up and smiles as Jojo's illusion appears and hugs him and he whispers into her ear**

_Girl you need to come home  
Girl come back to me  
'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me._

_(Tell me)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go (where do I, where do I go)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
_

**The illusion dissipates and Alex gently falls back down to the ground.**

_Tell me how do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see (how will I see)  
When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?  
Where do I go (where do)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (you're not with me),  
How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?_

**A pair of hands suddenly grabs Alex, as the Dragonlord blacks out**

_How do I breathe?_

When the Dragonlord finally came to, his head injury was gone and he felt good as new. He rose from the ground and saw it was now morning. He looked around and heard an angel sing.

He followed the angelic voice to see a very familiar person. Jojo was sitting in a field of flowers, the sunlight bouncing off her cotton candy hair and seemed to glitter like a star.

Alex kept himself hidden behind a bush as Jojo rose up and looked at the flowers. The beautiful pink haired girl began singing as a beautiful love filled melody began.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own_

**Jojo spins around and sings**

_I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
_

**The wind blows and the petals of some flowers go into the air, spinning around her**

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle_

**Jojo dances as the petals fly around her**

_I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
_

**The wind suddenly stops and the petals fall around her**

_Miracle... Miracle  
_

**Some of the fallings petals suddenly stop in mid air, making the shape of Alex and the two dance around each other**

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
_

**The petals fall apart and Jojo looks to the sky, thinking of her and Alex's past, from their first kiss to now**

_I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_Miracle... Miracle_

_Miracle... Miracle_

As the song ended Jojo sighed and rested on the ground, the beautiful flowers surrounding her. She rose up and took one flower in hand and her fingers traced the petals. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he-"

"Loves you," Alex interrupted, walking forward. Jojo looked at him, and turned away, still having some sadness in her eyes. "The red rose symbolizes love, true love, right?" Alex smiled. "That's you… a beautiful Red Rose. So that must mean this must be me," Alex smiled and picked a small white rose. He asked and touched the white rose with Jojo's red. "White and red together mean unity, togetherness."

"Alex…"

"Jojo, wait. I was an idiot! A real HUGE idiot! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being stupid, and letting my fear get the better of me! I was afraid of commitment, but now I promise I will be there for you! I'm sorry for yelling and…and…and… ANYTHING ELSE I DID!"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Alex…" Jojo smiled, crying, but with tears of joy. She suddenly hugged the Dragonlord, her tears going on to him as her hands wrapped around his neck. "Alex…do you…?"

"I do."

"Please... Say it."

"I love you, Jojo."

* * *

"Alex! Jojo!" Darastrix yelled. "Hello!"

"Guys! Come on out!" Kai yelled.

"We've been looking for hours!" Rayne groaned.

_Sniff…sniff… I can smell Daddy and Mommy! _

"Really? What do they smell like?" Veronica asked.

_Mommy smells like strawberries and Daddy smells like Chocolate! _

"…Chocolate?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Must be the cheap colon he uses," Trip laughed.

"Lead the way, Zero!" Kaiser ordered. The Ice Dragon nodded and flew off, our heroes quickly tailing him.

Within minutes the gang came into a field of flowers, and in the center were a Dragonlord and Pink Haired beauty. Alex held Jojo in his arms as Jojo picked up flowers and explained their meaning.

"Gomphrena they mean immortal love."

"Like ours," Alex smiled and kissed Jojo's cheek, making her giggle.

"Chrysanthemums a red means I love and yellow means, sighted love."

"You really know a lot for someone who lives in a frozen world."

"Thank you," Jojo smiled and kissed Alex's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you more," Alex smiled and the two shared a kiss.

"…Guys?" Kaiser asked.

_So does this mean that Jojo really is my Mommy?_

"Yes Zero… Yes it does," Trip smiled.

**END**

Awww! Wasn't that sweet? Made me feel all warm inside…and made me question my manhood, but whatever!

**Don't leave! We have things to say! Or rather, I have things to say!**

1: If you love, like, respect, or hate me go and read this story! www(.)fiction()press()/s/2540882/1/TheZeroSquad

2: Make sure to remove the hyphens! I'm serious!

3: Song 1 is Sarina_ Paris's Dreaming of you. Song 2 is How do I breathe? by Mario. Song 3 is Miracle by Cascade.  
_

4: Want to make a love interest? Tell me in a review and describe him and her, and I just might make a love interest for your character!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Class (No Dragonlord, I'm the only Dragonlord):

Weapons if Any:

Love Interest to Whom:

Anything else:


	6. Shadow Tamer Gets Tamed

Morning everyone or evening, or whatever. Sorry for not updating, school is hard, ya know? Plus Biology and English sucks A**!!!! Sigh, but I don't want you guys hearing about my Emoness. Start the chapter!

**Shadow Tamer Gets Tamed**

"They're really close, aren't they?" Trip smiled. Shadow Tamer nodded as the two watched Alex and Jojo talking and laughing with each other. Holding hands, giggling, and kissing…

Shadow Tamer was not jealous.

Beside the loving couple, there was another loving couple, this one of Kaiser and Celestia.

He still wasn't jealous.

"…Trip?" Shadow Tamer asked, looking around and seeing the future girl gone. He looked around and found her talking to the little red head, Aria.

Now despite promising not to tell anyone, Alex had told people…only four though: His son Zero, his girlfriend Jojo, and his two best friends Kaiser and himself.

Shadow Tamer still wasn't jealous.

He turned his head and saw Alex and Jojo making out, and then Jojo whispered into his ear, and the two ran off to their shared room…

They…sigh…

Knock….Knock…Knock…

The dark mage turned his head as the door to the inn was opened and a young girl walked in. She had blue mage robes like his own, with matching eyes, and long blonde hair. In her hand was a long blue staff, called the Deadlight. Her eyes met Shadow Tamer's for a second, and she smiled.

"Shadow Tamer?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"Marina. You know where the rest of your friends are?"

"Well our fearless leader is with his girlfriend, our mighty berserker is talking with his girl, and the others…well I don't know where they are," he responded, ignoring her. "Why? Need a few heroes?"

"Actually-"

"AHHHHH!" Baron screamed as the warrior was thrown through inn's roof and crashed on a table. "Ow…" he groaned as dozens of ghosts flew through the walls and began attacking everyone.

"Ghosts!" Kaiser yelled, and pulled out a sword and sliced one in half. "Where did they come from!?"

"AHHH!" Jojo screamed as she was pulled through the door to her and Alex's room by a ghost (Luckily she still had her clothes on)

"Jojo! Aggghhh! COME ON!" the Dragonlord yelled and shot a blast of wind under him and grabbed the ghost, pulling it down and making it crash, with a certain pink haired beauty laying on top of him.

"My hero," Jojo groaned as she lay onto of him and with the crashed ghost beside them. The two quickly got up as another ghost flew down, but was chopped apart by Alex's daggers.

"Where did these guys come from!?" he asked.

"That's what I said!" Kaiser screamed as he sliced a ghost in half and the other heroes ran into the inn to join the battle.

"You expect us to know!?" Darastrix yelled as he ducked under a ghost and sliced it in half with his blade.

"Hello Cifer!" a voice yelled out.

"What? NO!" the hooded mage screamed as he was tackled by a ghost and picked up, followed by being thrown on a table, breaking it. "Ah!"

"Didn't think I'd see you again…"

"Tartarus…!" Shadow Tamer groaned as a large ghost hammer collided with his body, making him scream in pain.

"Who the heck is that!?" Alex yelled, seeing a large ghost attacking Shadow Tamer. The ghost turned his head and smiled, showing off his rotten teeth. He had a large bear fur over his chest, and his legs were all…all…ghostly… Uhhhh….oh and he held a large war hammer in his arms.

"I am Tartarus! Lord of all Bandits!" he screamed and then pointed at his eye, where he had a scar on his right eye. "And your little friend did this to me."

"Really? Cause you looked pretty messed up already," Kai commented.

"Shut up boy!" the ghost ordered and slammed his hammer down, nearly crushing our hero.

"Wow. Big guy isn't playing," Larosin joked.

"Then let's not play!" Veronica yelled and charged at the ghost with her laser weapon. Tartarus just laughed and phased through her and tackled her into the ground as he laughed.

"Shadow Tamer, you okay?" Marine asked. She laid a hand on his chest and noticed some of the wood had made a cut on his chest. "You've been injured."

"It's just a scratch."

"Scratches don't bleed like that," she replied and tore a piece of her robes. She then wrapped it around Shadow Tamer's body and tied it, keeping it nice and tight. "Better?"

"I don't need your help," he replied, standing up. "Look out!" he yelled, pushing her out the way as a ghost flew by and grabbed him. "Let go!" he ordered, when a blast of water shot out and hit the ghost, burning it with the boiling liquid. It dropped him to the ground and the ghost flew off in pain.

"Don't need my help, eh hero boy?" Marine smiled.

"…Thanks."

"Fall back to our base in Amityvale! Fall back!" a ghost suddenly ordered. "Fall b-" he was suddenly interrupted by a freezing burp in the face, thanks to one ice dragon named Zero.

_Um…What was it, Daddy said? Um…oh yeah! Freeze ghostie! Heheheh! Daddy is so clever! _

"Well that was fun," Alex smiled. "Hey, Shadow Tamer! You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the black mage answered, standing up.

"What did that big ghost mean? He said, you gave him that scar," Darastrix asked.

"That was Tartarus…" Shadow Tamer explained. "A bandit I knew a few years ago. I killed him."

"...Wait, what?" Kaiser asked.

* * *

"Yes, I have heard of this ghost uprising…Shadow Tamer, do you want to explain, or shall I?" Warlic asked.

"You," Shadow Tamer responded, walking out of the Blue Mage's tent.

"Is he okay?" Marina asked.

"I'll go talk to him. Fill me in on the details later," Alex sighed, and kissed Jojo's cheek before following the black mage.

"Okay Warlic, so who's Tartarus?" Trip asked.

"…A few years ago, I took Shadow Tamer, though back then he was known as Cifer Mane, as one of my apprentices. He was unfocused, and because of that he failed to grasp simple spells. Most teachers would have kicked him out, but I saw potential. After years of training, he was improving greatly and so I sent him out on the task to acquire some ingredients for a spell I was working on. He was captured by Tartarus and his band of thieves."

"So that's what Tartarus meant. What happened after that?" Kai asked.

"He was tortured…that event left him scarred, which is why he keeps that hood on. I soon found him and freed him. Tartarus tried to escape, and Shadow Tamer… He harnessed a mass of black magic and killed him almost instantly. Since then, he has strived to master the black arts, to ensure he does not let himself be weak."

"So that's Shadow Tamer's story…" Rayne mumbled.

"I do not know why Tartarus is out, but he must be sent back down to the underworld. I have done some and found the ghosts are coming from Amityvale."

"Isn't that where Artix is? Think he can help us?" Kaiser asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Do you think the Paladin obsessed with killing the undead will help us fight an army of ghost?!" Larosin screamed.

"…You know your sarcasm hurts!"

"It's going to be a loooong chapter," Veronica sighed.

* * *

"Hey Shadow?"

"What, Alex?" the black mage sighed.

"You cool?"

"Just reliving some bad thoughts. You?"

"Well I haven't tapped Jojo for the last hour, but I'm fine," Alex joked.

"…"

"Right…Well look at the bright side, dude."

"There's a bright side?"

"Yeah. That Marina girl is cute. Bet she looks great under that robe of hers. I wonder how big her-"

"ALEX!" Shadow Tamer screamed. "Don't you HAVE a girlfriend?"

"I do, and if I had to choose, I'd pick Jojo, of course. All I'm saying is, I think she's cute, and you still don't have a girl."

"There's more important things that sex and girls, Alex."

"Name five."

"I can't!" Shadow Tamer sighed. The two just sat there, looking around the landscape before Alex started chuckling. The mage glared at him before smiling and beginning to laugh to. Soon the two were laughing wildly and, practically rolling on the ground.

When the laughter finally died down Alex looked at Shadow Tamer and sighed. "That big guy, Tartarus. He said you killed him. I'm sure there's this long, interesting story to it, but right now, we need to stop his army of ghosts. The past is the past Shadow. We have to stand up and walk to the future now," the Dragonlord said, as he stood up and walked away.

As he walked away, Shadow Tamer looked to the sky and sighed. He then began humming a familiar tune as music started up around him and began bobbing his head.

_What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more _

**Shadow Tamer sings into his staff and snaps his fingers as the music plays**__

Oh, baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

_What is love?  
Yeah_

_Oh, I don't know why you're not there  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign_

_What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more _

**Shadow Tamer starts playing his staff like a guitar and spins around as it turns into an actual guitar**

Female Voice:_  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
_

Shadow Tamer:_  
Oh, I don't know, what can I do  
What else can I say, it's up to you  
I know we're one, just me and you  
I can't go on  
_

**Shadow Tamer's staff turns into a microphone and he sings into it**

_What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love?_

_Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
_

**Marina steps out of the bushes and sings along**__

Marina:_  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
_

Shadow Tamer:_  
What is love? Oooh, oooh, oooh  
What is love? Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more_

_Don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
_

**Marina steps closer as Shadow Tamer sings, and is soon right behind him**

_I want no other, no other lover  
This is your life, our time  
When we are together, I need you forever  
Is it love?_

_What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)_

_What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love?  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)_

_What is love?_

"That was good singing."

"AHHH!" Shadow Tamer screamed, jumping up.

"Sorry!" Marina laughed.

"Don't…Do…THAT!" he roared.

* * *

"Artix!" Darastrix yelled.

"Huh? Alex! And the rest of the gang!"

"Why does he only say Alex's name?" Trip asked.

"Because I'm a main character," the Dragonlord laughed. "Hey Artix, I take it you've noticed our ghost problem?"

"Kinda hard not to," the Paladin responded as a ghost flew above them. Followed by another dozen of so more. "Ready to get to work?"

"How many."

"Not too many. Six, seven hundred?"

"…"

"Kidding! Only four hundred!"

"Sigh, it's going to be a long day," Kai sighed.

_No it won't! Zero has an idea! _The baby dragon announced.

"Huh? What is it, Zero?" Alex asked.

_WE SING!_

"….Please tell me we're not listening to the small flying baby dragon," Larosin sighed.

"Too bad, we are," Alex replied.

"He's right. Music helped me turn into a human, so we can use music to get rid of all these ghosts!" Jojo explained. "But what song would we sing?"

"Only one can fit a moment like this," Artix whispered as the music began.

Artix:_  
If there's something strange  
in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
_

**The heroes charge into the graveyard and began fighting the ghost army**

_If there's something weird  
and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
_

Kai:_  
If you're seeing things  
running through your head  
Who can ya call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

**We check up on Thursday who is sleeping in her bed, but feels someone touch her under the blanket. She jumps up and removes the covers to reveal Alex was the one who touched her.**

"…**I can explain!"**

_An invisible man  
sleeping in your bed  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

**Trip runs in and grabs the pervert and throws him back into the battle**

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
_

**Kaiser cuts a nearby ghost in half, and throws his sword, slicing a farther one in half**

Kaiser:_  
If ya all alone  
pick up the phone  
and call  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I here it likes the ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
_

**The heroes continue fighting back the ghost army, and I'm too lazy to write it all. Just imagine it.**

Darastrix:_  
If you've had a dose of a  
freaky ghost baby  
Ya better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Lemme tell ya something  
Bustin' makes me feel good!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

_Don't get caught alone no no_

_GHOSTBUSTERS  
_

Everyone:_  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_I think you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
_

Artix:_  
I can't hear you  
Who ya gonna call?_

Everyone:_  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
_

Kai:_  
Louder_

Everyone:_  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Who can ya call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

"I think Blade100 got lazy," Rayne stated.

**SHUT UP!**

"Yeah, he did. Well we've got one song, and one ghost left," Alex said and the heroes turned to see Tartarus before them, war hammer ready. "Shadow Tamer…you want this one?"

"Huh? Wait, we're letting him fight alone?" Marina asked.

"Only if he wants to…"

"I'll take care of it," Shadow Tamer nodded as he stepped forward. "Tartarus. You're army is gone. Let's finish this."

"Finally. My revenge!"

The ghost raised his war hammer and brought it down, but Shadow Tamer rolled out of the way. It mashed the ground and suddenly fire shot out of the earth, making a dome appear, separating them from Alex and the others.

Inside the dome, Shadow Tamer and Tartarus were in a large coliseum, with hundreds of demons shouting on the sidelines.

"Well, boy, ready to fight? THIS! IS THE UNDERWORLD COLISEUM!" Tartarus declared.

"You going to talk, or fight?"

"Neither. I'LL KILL!" he roared as beneath him the earth shaped into a large horse for him to ride upon.

"…Aw man!" Shadow Tamer yelled as he began running away, and jumped out of the way of the horse. The hammer nearly smashed him into the ground, but he continued rolling out of the way.

"I'll tear you apart!" Tartarus roared as his horse shot fire out of its mouth and at the mage. The boy though made a shield appear with black magic and blocked the attack, holding his ground.

"I killed you once, I'll do it again!" Shadow Tamer roared as he shot a blast of dark energy, pushing back the fire and shooting Tartarus off his horse. He then charged forward and held out his hand, as a long plant came out of the ground and lifted Tartarus's hammer up. "Now, for a taste of an ironic defeat. Beaten back to death with your own hammer!" he groaned, holding the large war hammer.

"NEVER!" Tartarus roared and suddenly his size doubled, then tripled as he stood before the younger boy.

"…You have got to be kidding!" Shadow Tamer cried as he avoided the giant's feet.

He dodged another stomp and slammed the war hammer into Tartarus's leg, making him stumble. He then slammed the hammer into the back of Tartarus's head, and did so again, leaving Tartarus lying face down on the ground.

A white light absorbed Shadow Tamer and he began floating up, and like a bullet shot through the fiery dome. When the white light died down, Shadow Tamer found himself standing before his friends, and behind him, where the red dome was, in its place a large pit.

"You're back!" Alex smiled.

"Nice hammer," Kai commented.

"Tartarus?" Kaiser asked.

"Dead…again."

"And that?" Rayne asked, pointing at the hammer.

"…Not my style," he replied and threw the large war hammer into the pit.

* * *

"No…I…will not lay here!" Tartarus roared, as his war hammer crashed on his head, knocking him out. "Ow…"

* * *

"So…Now what?" Veronica asked.

"We sing one last song, and end this chapter!" Alex smiled.

_YAY! Singing time for uncle hoodyhead! _

"How about that? A song all for Shady."

"…What did you call me?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Shady. What? Don't like it, Shady?" Marina asked.

"No!" the black mage yelled.

"Too bad. I think it fits you, Shady."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Hmmm…No, I don't think so Shady."

"Wow, they're just like a married couple," Larosin commented.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shadow Tamer roared.

"Ahem!" Alex yelled as he held an electric guitar. "One two three go!"

Alex:_  
All Hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
There's nothing left to lose,  
You win!_

**Kaiser gains a set of drums and Veronica grabs a bass guitar**_  
_

Everyone:_  
(Bow your heads LOW!  
All Hail Shadow) _

Alex:_  
Suffer long and it will set you free!  
Only through trial do we find the strength we need  
It's never over, just another day  
Of hope and tragedies, and everything that comes our way  
_

**The ground rumbles, and a giant Tartarus appears and grabs Marina in his hand **

_Determination of the strong,  
Found the meaning that you've searched for so long!  
_

**Shadow Tamer fires a blast of dark magic, and dodges Tartarus's feet **

_All Hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
there's nothing left to lose,  
You win!  
_

Everyone:_  
(Bow your heads LOW!  
All Hail Shadow)  
_

**Shadow Tamer closes his eyes and fires a powerful blast at Tartarus's face, hitting him in the eyes, and making him blind in both eyes**

_Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves  
This destruction is the only tale we tell  
White is black and black is white,  
Right is wrong and wrong is right!_

_Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart_

_Determination of the strong,  
Found the meaning that you've searched for so long_

**Shadow Tamer charges forward and Titan Zero flies by and he jumps on Zero and then into the air. His staff shoots out a long black beam, like a sword and he slices Tartarus in half, before the villain blows up and turns into ashes**

_All Hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
there's nothing left to lose,  
You win!_

**Titan catches both Marina and Shadow Tamer and drops them on the ground, safely**_  
_

Everyone:_  
(Bow your heads LOW!  
All Hail Shadow)_

**Shadow Tamer's staff turns into a guitar and he and Alex rock out on guitar solo**

Both: _  
All Hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
there's nothing left to lose,  
You win!  
_

Everyone: _  
(Bow your heads LOW!  
All Hail Shadow)_

_ALL HAIL SHADOW!_

**END**

1: I really hope Shadow Tamer doesn't get a big head from this

2: Songs are All Hail Shadow by Magna-Fi, Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr, and What Is Love by Haddaway

3: I am making a quick after chapter in honor of the Shoujo-ai stories. IT WILL CONTAIN LESBIANESS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

4:…Think that's all! R N R! Sorry if the chapter sucks!


	7. Robina Has a Girlfriend Now

**Robina Has a Girlfriend Now**

"I don't like boys, I told you that before," Robina sighed, walking away from some would be skirt chasers. She walked away from the boys and stumbled a bit in her green dress. _I can't believe Alex convinced me to come to this ball_, she thought.

"Having fun?"

"V-Valencia!" Robina gasped, jumping as the rouge snuck up behind her.

"Well?"

"Uh y-yeah, lots of fun, and you?" she asked, seeing Valencia purple ball gown.

"Alex invited me here, but none of this is really my style."

"And now!" Rayne yelled. "For your viewing amusement, Alex and Trip singing the song She Has a Girlfriend Now, by Reel Big Fish and Save Ferris! Enjoy!" he shouted as the two stepped out, with Kaiser on drums, Larosin on electric guitar, and Jojo with a trumpet.

"May I have this dance, fair lady?" Valencia giggled, giving her best Alex impression.

"Sure, why not?" Robina smiled and took her hand and the two girls began dancing together as the music began.

Alex and Trip:  
_She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now, she said  
Guys don't do no more for me_

**Trip walks forward and pretends to be crying**_  
_

Trip:_  
You never loved me, like I wanted you to_

**Alex places his hand on his heart, and spins around as the two begin singing together**

Me:_  
You never loved me noooo  
I said I loved you baby, what do you want me to do?  
Do you want me to do?_

**Alex and Trip shake to the song and Valencia and Robina dance closer together, enjoying themselves as the two sang, both pairs happy and laughing**

Alex and Trip:_  
She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand  
She said she found someone who's gonna understand  
She don't need nobody to be her man  
She don't need nobody to be her man_

_She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now, she said  
Guys don't do no more for me_

**Jojo steps forward and plays the trumpet with impressive skill, earning her a make out session from Alex. **

"**We'll continue this later," he whispered to her. **

_She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand  
She said she found someone who's gonna understand  
She don't need nobody to be her man  
She don't need nobody to be her man_

_She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now  
She has a girlfriend now, she said  
Guys don't do no more for me  
_

**Valencia and Robina smile and giggle, before sharing a soft kiss. Alex licked his lips as he watched the two girls kissing before Artix pushed him aside and jump on stage.**

Artix:_  
I never thought it would end like this  
Just because I've got no breasts  
I'll shave my legs, I'll wear a bra  
I'll even cut my manhood off for you..._

**Alex pushes him off stage**

Trip:_  
Aw, that's so sweet_

**The others nod in agreement, before getting back to the song**

Alex:_  
She has a girlfriend now_

Trip:_  
She has a girlfriend now_

Alex:_  
She has a girlfriend now_

Trip:_  
She has a girlfriend now_

Alex:_  
She has a girlfriend now_

Trip:_  
She has a girlfriend now_

Alex: _  
She has a girlfriend now  
(Whoa, Yeah!)_

As the song ended the gang watches Robina and Valencia walk out of the castle, away from the ball, leaving the gang to themselves and the rest of the partygoers.

"So what now?" Trip asked.

"Knowing Blade100, he'll take some of those songs from that band, t.A.T.u. and use them in more shoujo-ai fics like this."

**END**


End file.
